


Words Words and More Words Probably

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [19]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: poetry i guess...
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	1. Wandering on Stars

I had wandered for days on end

The moon and lights were my guides

As I walk along the stardust road

It was cold. Bitterly cold

Perhaps the stars weren’t guiding me

Perhaps it had purposely misled me

Wishing for me to be lost in the sea of stars

But I didn’t care, I keep walking

Hoping to find anything or nothing


	2. Puppeteer

Everything fell in her hands

Her bony fingers entangled with strings

One tiny pull and her little puppets follow

A manic grin on her face

As all fall into place for her


End file.
